Untold Truths
by Adire Ashcroft
Summary: The truth has been obscured for too long. There are lies and then there are untold truths. Link and his friends have always dreamed of the day of the Transformation. But Link soon finds himself abandoned by those he once called friends because of what he has become.
1. Prologue

I don't own Legend of Zelda (sadly).

* * *

Prologue

I could feel it. It was too much for my body to take. My body was on the verge of something, I was reaching my breaking point I cried out in pain, as did my peers. We were all afraid, terrified. Something shifted in my core. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I had tremors running up my spine, ripping my being to pieces. I was coming undone.

I looked up at the sky, begging the goddesses for relief to no avail. I could see the rest followed my lead as well, they pleaded for the end. I was losing myself. It suddenly felt like agony was all I had ever known. Gaepora looked at us, sorrow in his eyes, I spat at him. All kinds of emotions rose up inside me, anger, fear, dread, and hope.

" Help me." I whispered, my voice fading.

I saw Gaepora's lips move but heard nothing. An intense ringing in my ears began. I could hear nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat. I dug my fingers in the ground, trying to find something to hold onto.

_I've trained all my life for this very moment. Change! ,_ I cried mentally.

I winced as another round of pain began, I closed my eyes. There came screams of agony. A shriek came out clearer than then the others, Zelda. At the thought of her a tear came to my eye. How could such a kind, gentle girl, go through such a gruesome and grotesque transformation?

Then I felt it, the wind rush out of my lungs. My heart stuttered in my chest.

_I'm not good enough._

* * *

Afterword: Anything thoughts? I wrote this in a hurry so I'd like some feedback.


	2. One: A Fallen God

Note: I kind of made this legend off the top of my head. I know the Tetraforce doesn't exist (nor does the Triforce for that matter.) This is basically like Oot except with a few tweaks.

* * *

One: A Fallen God

Long ago, the land of Hyrule was nothing but chaos. For some reason unknown, three golden goddesses descended from the heavens. Din, Nayru, and Farore were their names. Out of the pandemonium, they were able to create order. Hyrule had been a barren wasteland, but with the efforts of the goddesses combined, they made a new world.

Din, the goddess of Power made the earth with her strong flaming arms.

Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom gave law and order to the land.

Farore, the goddess of Courage, with her rich soul created the beings that would inhabit the world.

With their labors finished, the goddesses returned to the heavens. The point where they had left the world, a precious relic was created. The Triforce. The place where the Triforce was held soon became known as the Sacred Realm.

However, there was another sacred figure. Oni. His origins are unknown, but he did possess otherworldly powers. He was unhappy how the goddesses had left the world, so he intervened. Oni made the greatest contributions of all.

Balance, to keep some sort of order.

Adaptation, giving creatures the ability to adapt in the harshest environments.

Lastly soul, which gave humanity emotions and morals. Without a soul, people would wander the world as monsters.

That was when the Tertaforce was created.

Oni had been known as the protector of mankind and the God of Wrath.

The goddesses and Oni knew their world wasn't perfect and malevolent forces were at work.

Then out of almost nowhere came Oni's fury. Oni began to raiding villages and demanding outrageous amounts of money, which people didn't have.

Enraged, Oni destroyed towns and villages in cold blood. Oni had transformed into a bloodthirsty demon.

Still there was those that remained loyal to Oni declaring he only killed the wicked. But that was not the case for Oni, for he had lost touch with all reality.

With mounting pressure and threats from the goddesses, Oni decided to create his own world where he would never ne accused of any wrong doings. Oni challenged the goddesses and took the form of a wolf to fight them.

The goddesses knew they couldn't win for they were all immortal, so instead the goddesses sealed Oni away along with dark world.

The once proud god had become a terrible burden. He was branded with the name " Fierce Deity".

Before the Fierce Deity was banished he spoke to his followers. His final words were: I will rise again. I shall be reborn within a mortal's body. Look among your kind, if you see an inverted triangle it is I. Do not let this legend die.

With the Fierce Deity exiled, the goddesses took matters into their own hands. They gave every person the ability to become animals. At the age of eighteen the blessing would take hold. In the transformation sequences there were always animals that were the same. The wolf was left out, for it brought memory of Oni. All people have an animal guardian that guides them and protects them from dark forces. But if there were ever a person who reached the age of eighteen and was unable to transform, the goddesses would know the Fierce Deity had returned.

The goddesses couldn't understand what had led to Oni's fall. The goddesses promised that if Oni were ever to return they would " search for him to the end of time."

The Fierce Deity has yet to return.

* * *

Afterword: Was that any good? Personally I think the Fierce Deity is a badass. This took me FOREVER to type. Any comments would be nice. Till next time.


	3. Two: My Life As it Is

Note:The story lives! I have a tremendous amount of pressure writing this story. I feel that writing what I would actually like to write might let some people down. I really want to update more often, but I just don't have the drive. But the guilt has gotten to me. I appreciate all reviews and views and will definitely take what people say into consideration. Also I failed to mention although I do use characters from Skyward Sword they DO NOT live in Skyloft. This will begin with Link but it will lead up to the Fierce Deity.

PS. I got so cold while typing this, so I wore gloves.

* * *

Two: My Life As it Is

"Link are you listening?", asked a voice.

Too much of my surprise, my eyes fluttered open. I yawned and replied," Yes."

"Ok. then tell me why were you drooling on your desk?"

I heard a few snickers, most from Groose and his two lackeys.

"Sorry Headmaster Gaepora." I whispered.

"Outside now. Let's go." Headmaster Gaepora ordered.

I stood up and followed him outside the classroom.

'Link what's been going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately." Headmaster said.

" I don't know. I'm just out of sorts."

" Link I am ashamed of you. You used to be one of my star pupils. Sleeping in class? Failing grades? What's happened to you?"

" It's not was has happened to me, but what is happening to me."

"Go on.", he urged.

" Headmaster Gaepora I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Even if I do sleep, it's for two or three hours at most. Nightmares have made me restless.." I groaned.

"Link you must get proper rest. You can't skip on sleep. The **Transformation** is what has been keeping you awake, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What if I can't take the **Transformation**? All my life's training would go to waste. What if I don't like my Guardian?" I murmured.

"I'm sure you'll like your Guardian. If you have any other concerns you could talk to the counselor. Or we could speak more if you wish. It's natural to be nervous at the thought of the **Transformation**."

"No. I feel that if I do get through the **Transformation,** my life will change. And by change, I mean in a bad way."

" Link, your life will change. But the **Transformation** is a good thing. The freedom you feel as an animal, it's astonishing. The **Transformation **is a way of showing the goddesses's divine protection. Do you understand?"

" Yes Headmaster. But could I talk to someone?"

"Of course. But after school. Let's get back to class."

Both of us entered . As soon as we came in, the classroom chatter had turned to dead silence.

" Now class, continuing from where we left off... Can anyone tell me what happened after the Fierce Deity's banishment?" Headmaster asked to the class.

Karane raised her hand.

_Of course only Karane would raise her hand. she likes to be ass-kisser to the teacher ,_ I thought.

"After the Fierce Deity's banishment, a great war for the Triforce ensued." Karane said.

" Correct. Now class turn to page one hundred twenty-eight in your textbooks."

Headmaster Gaepora continued to blab, while I daydreamed.

The good students took notes and listened attentively and earnestly, craving knowledge.

Bad ones fell asleep, daydreamed, and passed notes.

I felt a poke on my back. I turned to see Fledge handing me a piece of paper. I wanted to ask him what it was, but I knew if I did I would get us both in trouble.

The grabbed the paper and opened it to see a crude drawing of my encounter with Headmaster Gaepora. It showed me wetting my pants and begging for mercy, while Headmaster was drawn with a fat head and boogers.

I glanced to only see Groose and his posse of morons giggling.

'_You're so dead', _I mouthed to him.

Groose laughed off my threat and grinned at me, making my blood boil. I held back the urge to punch him in the face. I gasped and realized,_ Never have I gotten so mad I've wanted to hurt someone. Not even Groose the ultimate prick. The urge is getting stronger. If I can't take a minor thing like Groose, what makes me think I can survive the **Transformation**?_

As the Headmaster droned on, I came upon a startling thought,_ What if my Guardian spirit is __manifesting itself in me?_

It wasn't rare to hear a teenager getting moody around the time of their first **Transformation**.

_Does everyone else feel like me?, _I wondered.

"Link. Link!", Headmaster Gaepora's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Again Link? What is it now? Wait, what's that in your hand?"

_Ah crap! The note!, _I remembered.

"Nothing just notes." I murmured.

"Give it here." the Headmaster demanded.

I sighed, for I knew there was going to be a great ordeal ahead. I handed over the sheet to him.

"It's not mine I swear."

"Enough. Link, you've fallen so far. I'm going to have to give you a detention. Honestly I thought better of you. There will be no more stupid doodles."

_This is so unlike him. I didn't do anything, yet he still blames the entire incident on me. It's all the stupid Groose's fault._

"Headmaster Gaepora you have to believe me. The drawing isn't mine. I was framed."

"I wish I could. No more protesting. I don't want to hear it.", Headmaster Gaepora said as he glared at me.

Headmaster walked away and continued droning on about the Fierce Deity and what became of his followers.

"Those that were found, were cast off into the Fierce Deity's dark world. There are still some that worship the Oni today, but they are few in number. Over the eons, their numbers have significantly dwindled. Does anyone know why?"

The same hands rose, making Gaepora roll his eyes.

"Anyone else? How about you Cawlin?"

Cawlin, one of Groose's cronies. Cawlin is short and sort of pudgy. When I say pudgy, I mean fat. Cawlin has navy blue hair and dull indigo eyes. He is a schemer, the main brains of the group. Most of the time, he let's his brain rot . He could be doing better, but choses to hang out with Groose and Strich. Alone, Cawlin is no threat. But with his buddies by his side, his ego will skyrocket. Naturally Cawlin is a prime example of a follower. Selfish is one word to describe him. It's funny because he dreams of having a girlfriend. But what kind of girl would want to put up with him?

"Uh, I don't know." Cawlin replied sheepishly.

"I just said the answer. Some of them were cast into the netherworld. Those that remained were few. It is rumored that those who worship the Fierce Deity have powers."

"Powers?" the class asked.

"Yes. They gave themselves. to the Fierce Deity to have great power. It is said that a clan of Tetraforce worshippers are a wandering band, nomads. They consist of thieves and other such criminals. They raid and hurt all those that come their way."

"Do they still exist?" Strich asked, curiosity in his voice.

Strich is in a class all his own for ugly. He has a rat face and a pear-shaped nose. If his animal was a rat, I wouldn't be surprised. He has the slightest sign of freckles. Strich has blonde hair and brown eyes. Strich is tall and thin like a needle. Usually he's a rather quiet and reserved person, but under the reign of Groose he's forever loyal. Although he's scrawny, he's a lot taller than Groose. Word has it, you can sell him bugs and he will give you Rupees. He's a bug fanatic, and tries to hide that from just about everyone. Most of the time, I'm pretty ok with Strich.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. But since the time of the Fierce Deity, his worshippers still believe in him. They search for him, in hopes of bringing him back."

"So they exist among us?" Zelda asked.

Zelda, my best friend. People ask me why I haven't made a move, but just talking to her makes me nervous. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, so I think of her as nothing more than a friend. Anyway if we ever were together, it would be awkward. After all, we watched each other grow up. Also, I would have her father to contend with.

I can now see her aqua blue eyes shimmering, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

Groose eyed Zelda, longing in his eyes.

Groose, the hot-headed, red-haired, self-proclaimed king of the morons. Groose is mean to everyone that comes his way, even to his own "friends". In reality they sort of follow him, if not worship him. Groose must be at the center of attention to be happy. It's not uncommon to hear an annoying outburst from Groose during class. He spends hours grueling over his hair. He thinks he's the best, but he's really just a lost cause. Groose constantly gets himself into a heap of trouble, landing him in detention. Funny thing is, he has a huge crush on Zelda, which the whole world knows. Does he honestly believe Zelda, the straight A student would even a consider a relationship with him? In my world, not a chance. I can see behind Groose's mask, he is afraid I'm going with Zelda. Without his lackeys by his side he is weak, nothing. He's a liar, a coward, and a cheat. I would never want Zelda to be with him. Groose sees Zelda as a prize to be won. His emotions are false, his motives clear. His ways disgust me.

"What would we do if they came to our village?" Pipit asked.

Gaepora's face darkened," Let us hope it never comes down to that. If they ever do, may the goddesses save us."

* * *

Afterword: That took forever to write! Well at least it's here. :) Tell me what you think. I think of Gaepora as a teacher because Fi mentioned he was very knowledgeable. Poor Link got in trouble :(. I had to listen to some music to keep me going, that being Silverstein (no not the poet). Tell me what you guys are being for Halloween. Well bye bye.


	4. Three: Detention is a Death Sentence

Note:I totally wrote this crazy fast because I felt bad for keeping people waiting for so long. This week was a very busy week for me. I hope this isn't too bad... By the way, the language because a bit more coarse in this chapter thanks to a certain someone.

* * *

Three: Detention is a Death Sentence

After what seemed like hours, Headmaster Gaepora concluded his seminar. I sighed in relief, but I knew the Hell was far from over. I could skip out on the detention, but that would be dishonest and make things look worse than they already were.

I was supposed to be doing my work, but I didn't have anything to do. I was going to take a nap, when I saw Eagus come into the near empty classroom.

_Eagus? Oh no, I can't let him see me here, _I thought.

Eagus, he's the sword master. He's the best at what he does. He taught me all of the basic battle skills. Honestly, sometimes I feel that he's the only one who looks out for me. I really think he does that because he feels sorry for me. After all, I was abandoned by the people I was supposed to call "parents". To me the definition of a parent is someone who cares for you or looks out for you. I guess I consider Eagus my "Dad". I can't explain it, but whenever I look at Eagus's eyes it feels like everything is going to be ok.

"Link? Is that you?" Eagus asked, a shocked expression crossing his face.

I averted my eyes, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself.

"When they said I had to stay for detention, I never thought it would have been you. So tell me, what happened?"

"I was framed. Headmaster Gaepora caught me with a note."

"A note?"

"Yes. Headmaster immediately assumed it was me. But I swear Groose set this up so I would get in trouble."

"Maybe it's guilt by association?"

"No!" I exclaimed,"Then why did I only get in trouble?"

"Link, you're absolutely right. This system is corrupt. I'll notify Gaepora as soon as possible."

"I don't it'll work since he's lost his faith in me, that means he doesn't trust me. I can see why he accused me. He thinks I'm a lost cause."

Eagus gasped and growled," Don't ever think of your self that way Link. Because once you start to believe, everyone is going to believe it too. There's always time for improvement. Don't dumb yourself just because people put you down. People used to tell me I was a weakling and I would never become a sword master. But look at me now! Don't let your past hurt you, use it to strengthen yourself."

_How did he know? It hurts to think of the past, but Eagus is right._, I thought.

My parents had abandoned me when I was young. Eagus and Headmaster Gaepora had found me on the outskirts of town.

It seems to me, everyone comes from a broken home. What can I say, the world is a place of unrelenting hurt. But if you look hard enough you will find kindness.

I found that kindness in Eagus. He took me in and raised me as his own, even though he had no experience in raising children.

I smiled at Eagus, finding my inner strength,"Thank you Eagus."

He grinned and said," Of course, anything for my boy."

I heard tapping at the window, it was subtle but noticeable.

"I think your friends want to talk to you."

I blinked my eyes disbelievingly at Eagus,"Seriously?"

"Yeah go ahead. It was obviously a setup. I know you didn't do it."

I stood and went to the window to only see Zelda and Pipit smiling at me. I opened the window and they embraced me.

"What the fuck happened back in Gaepora's class?" Pipit asked.

"Pipit, watch your mouth, Eagus is in there." I scolded.

Pipit has a major potty-mouth. He tries to control himself, but sometimes he can't help it. I think he gets it from his mom. The two of them are polar opposites except for the fact they're both immature and swear all the time. Pipit hates it when people compare him to his mother. Pipit is uptight and straightforward, while his mother, Mallara is laid-back and sort of a procrastinator. Pipit and his mother fight often,but usually about the house. Mallara hates cleaning.

I guess Mallara went insane with grief after the passing of her husband and lost her drive. Pipit usually calls his mother a "lazy bitch", when he tells me he calls his mother a "lazy bitch", I tell him he should be grateful he has a mother at all.

"What my Dad did was totally bogus." Zelda murmured.

I chuckled because Zelda never used slang words.

"It sucks in here." I said.

"If what my Dad did isn't bad enough, he said some pretty awful things."

"Like what?"

"Well he said he doesn't want me hanging around you anymore. My Dad said, you're a bad influence. I can't believe he said that."

"I can't believe he didn't say that sooner!" Pipit cried.

"Pipit, shut up and Zelda talk."I hissed.

"Oh so this is about you? The world revolves around Link."

"You're not the one in detention.",I retorted.

When it came to doing bad things, Pipit was right on that. A few times Zelda, Pipit, and I roamed in the woods at night, which is forbidden. Once I went skinny-dipping on a dare, and Pipit took my clothes.

"When is detention over? It's boring without you." Pipit whined.

"I don't know, sundown?"

"Seriously? That won't even give us time to go the woods."

"We can do tomorrow or any other day. Let's get you out of here.." Zelda said.

"But that's ditching. I t would be dishonest and only make me look worse." I protested.

"Why stick around for a crime you didn't commit?"

"You've got a good point there Pippy.'

"Pippy?" Pipit asked, incredulous at the nickname I had given him.

"Yeah it's your name mixed with puppy."

"How creative. Let's go." Pipit mumbled, sarcasm dripping in his words.

I waved a faint goodbye to Eagus and left.

* * *

Afterword: That took forever to write but that was worth it. Any ideas for the story would be useful because I'm running out. I thank everyone for their continued support. Until next time, bye everyone.


	5. Four: Forbidden Meadow

Note: First of all sorry it took me FOREVER to write this new chapter. Things have been a bit hectic lately. Anything that involves effort has been very unattractive to me lately. But it's finally here. Writers' block hasn't helped much either. Is there such a thing in Zelda that is called the Forbidden Meadow?...Probably. Most of this came from a flurry of inspiration. Losing my laptop didn't make things any better. I thank everyone that has been supporting me thus far. Now for the chapter...

* * *

Four: Forbidden Meadow

"We say we've been everywhere, but have we really?"

"We've explored just every nook and cranny. What more could there be? Get to the point."

"Let's go to the one place where no one has gone before.", he replied.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes I'm talking about the Forbidden Meadow."

"What?! Are you demented? Sick in the head? It's forbidden for a reason." I cried.

"Link do you honestly believe everything that comes your way? Please spare me the lecture. How can you be so naive? I bet something minor happened to our ancestors there. Maybe we can be the ones who are courageous enough to go back."

"But people say it's cursed. So many have gone missing! We could get hurt." I protested.

"What kind of swordsman are you? Weak in the knees because of some silly old superstition? What a shame..."

"Pipit I have reason to tread carefully. We have been warned countless times of the danger and misfortune. I may be "brave" but that doesn't mean I throw caution to the wind. Do you not see what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes I see most clearly. All your sword training has gone to waste. Oh goddesses what will become of me without my savior Link? The only reason I want to go to the Forbidden Meadow is because naturally, I'm curious. Do you know what it feels like to not be able to go somewhere? It's like I get this horrible itch to trespass into the unknown. You're afraid of what you don't understand and that's the truth. Come on loosen up and have some fun." Pipit said with a malevolent grin.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this but... maybe he's right. Am I uptight? I __didn't like that grin though...,_ I thought secretly.

"I'm trying to do the right thing. But since you're so damn stubborn, I guess I can't say no. The only reason I'm going is because I don't want either of you to get hurt." I said, declaring my resignation.

"Great! That's what I wanted to hear Link. Got all your weapons?"

"Yeah let's go."

Zelda shook her head in disapproval.

Zelda came close and whispered in my ear,"How could go give into Pipit like that? You know how he's like when we let him decide. He's so _reckless_. Stop him before things get out of hand."

"Afraid of getting in trouble? Don't worry Zelda, Pipit is right. The Forbidden Meadow must be some ugly little forest. It's no big deal."

"But Link we've all heard the legends and rumors. Abominations, monsters, demons, and beasts of all sorts are said to lurk there."

"Don't be so fearful Zelda. We'll be fine."

"Guys will you give your love life a rest and hurry up?" Pipit interrupted.

At this, Zelda blushed, making me smile.

"Can't we go to the Forbidden Meadow in the morning?" Zelda asked.

"What? You're scared of a little night terrors? We could come in the morning but we would have to ditch school and everyone would see us.", countered Pipit.

"Never mind. Why do you have to be so bad Pipit?" Zelda whined.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Ouch, that word is so sharp. At least I'm not a brainless oaf."

"Well news flash, you're following the "brainless oaf". Who's the idiot now?" Pipit hissed with a devilish smile.

_They've never fought like this before. Maybe with the **Transformation** fast approaching, their emotions must be running wild._

"Zelda! Pipit!" I roared, bringing them out of their angry haze.

"WHAT?!", both of them bellowed.

" Why are you guys fighting like this? You guys never fight..." I murmured, letting the hurt seep into my voice.

At the sound of my voice, both of them paused.

"I guess you're right Link. I don't know what got into us. Maybe my bitch of a mother is getting to my head."

"Pipit for the last time, refrain from calling your mother a bitch."

"It's true. She's a female dog, that's her animal. Also I can call her what I want."Pipit snarled.

"Are you forgetting some us don't have mothers?" Zelda asked, her tone darkening.

"You don't know what my mother is like ok? You don't know how much stress she causes me. I mean look at her! What kind of role model is she?"

"At least she's trying. I can't believe she has to put up with a brat like you. So I recommend you shut the hell up or you're going to get your ass beat."

At hearing her, I gasped.

"Bring it _bitch_."Pipit said with a snide smile.

Zelda flung herself at Pipit. Before any punches or kicks happened, I intervened.

"Just because we're going to become animals, doesn't mean we have to act like them."

"Shove your sage wisdom up your ass Link. I would much rather be an animal than deal with this crap."Pipit growled.

"And give up your humanity and all your rights?" Zelda asked.

"Hell yeah! Then I'd be able to screw chicks 24/7!" Pipit exclaimed.

"Ugh! Pipit you're such a pervert!" Zelda cried in annoyance.

" That's what my Guardian wants me to be."

" Guardians would never let such wild desires be."

"But you're forgetting our Guardians are reflections of our true selves."

"Let's hope your "true self" can shut up." Zelda snarled.

"If I were you I would get rid of that smug smile."

"Watcha going to do about it Pipi?" Zelda jeered.

"I'm done. I don't care that you're a girl, I'm gonna-"

"Both of you stop. I'm done hearing your quarreling. Can we _please_ just get a move on?"

Zelda and Pipit froze on the spot and glared at one another before nodding.

_That was annoying. I never thought __they would stop fighting. Didn't they say the Forbidden Meadow influences people's feelings? Headmaster said something about the Meadow planting bad thoughts in people's minds. Am I immune? Apparently I'm the only one who's sane around here._

As we began to walk into the forest, we noted that it seemed to me closing in on us.

"What's with this stinkin' place? Where's the Meadow?" Pipit muttered.

I knew Pipit's patience was waning.

"_We better find that stupid Meadow quick. Man, this place is really pissing me off." _came Pipit's voice.

"I know Pipit, this place is pissing me off too." I replied.

"Link I didn't say anything."

"But I heard your voice clear as day." I protested.

"Need to sit down Link? You must be disoriented. We should all sit down for a moment." Zelda said.

"If we sit down, we'll just end up even more lost."

"Ok, whatever say Link."

We walked for about thirty more minutes when Pipit said: "My feet hurt and I'm hungry."

"your feet hurt from a little walk? How are you ever going to be able to endure the **Transformation**?" I asked.

"This is like a fucking trek! Great now I'm turning into my lazy mother."

"Let's run the rest. Maybe then we can cover more ground quicker." Zelda suggested.

"Ok. But try to keep up, yeah?" said Pipit with a rather cocky attitude.

"You're going to be eating my dust Pipit!"

The three of us bolted, blasting off as fast as we could.

Pipit took the lead, Zelda and I about matched.

_Now here's another reason Pipit is __join to get a swollen head. Where are those aching feet now Pipit?_

I know Pipit can get off to a good start, but like anything he does, he loses his drive. His stamina kind of sucks.

Then something new happened, Zelda began gaining on Pipit, taunting,"I'm getting closer." all the while.

At seeing Zelda, Pipit lost his cool. His eyes looked startled.

Pipit spat,"I AIN'T GETTING BEAT BY A GIRL!"

Zelda giggled and accelerated.

_Damn. I knew Zelda was fast but I didn't think she was that fast. Never underestimate you __opponents, I won't Eagus, not ever... What am I doing in the rear?_

I pushed myself and got closer to Pipit.

"What the hell?! You too Link?!" Pipit wheezed.

I smirked and carried on.

_For the __first time I'm beating Pipit. Now it's time for Zelda._

I took giant strides and came dangerously close to Zelda.

"Link?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"High-five!" I cried.

"We're giving Pipit a taste of his own medicine." Zelda said as we high-fived.

Pipit was at our heels. Suddenly I felt that I could run faster. It felt like I was breathing anew, my stamina was replenished. My heart soared and I laughed, letting loose.

Behind me I heard Pipit and Zelda gasp.

Finally I reached a place that looked somewhat like a meadow. Overhead I could see the night sky, the stars were gleaming. I smiled at the beauty of the clearing. The moon gave off a soft glow. Where I stood, everything felt so surreal. It was as if the place itself was radiating power, I could feel my strength returning. I basked in the moonlight, holding out my arms.

_I don't understand why everyone was so wary of the Forbidden Meadow. It's too serene to be cursed. Why didn't I come here sooner?_

After waiting a few more minutes, Pipit and Zelda arrived. As they registered the meadow, their mouths were agape.

"It's nice here right?" I whispered, my voice echoing.

"Yeah. But never mind the beauty. First of all, what happened back there? Second, congrats you beat the master."

"The master?", Zelda asked Pipit.

"Uh, hello I'm the freaking master."

"The master of morons."

Pipit rolled his eyes and continued the interrogation," Seriously though, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, mildly curious.

"I-I can't explain it, but it was really magical to see. It was like when you started running ahead of Zelda, you were emanating power. It was kind of weird, but cool. Teach me how to do it." Pipit whispered eagerly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your super speed Link..."

"Super speed?", I rolled my eyes "Yeah right. Joke's over."

"Link I saw it too." said Zelda.

I glanced to look at her, questions in her shimmering cerulean eyes.

"We have to tell someone. Do you think we'll be able to run that fast?" Zelda murmured.

"No! We don't have to tell anyone. Things are already bad enough for me as they are. I don't need anymore attention. I wasn't even running that fast."

"Yeah you were! You were a blur. Let's just say it sort of shocked me. We have to tell someone so that you can harness your power. Think of all the great things you could do with it." Pipit babbled.

"Pipit, Zelda, could we just keep this between us? Please." I begged.

"I can't make any promises, this is some pretty juicy stuff..." Pipit murmured almost inaudible.

"Pipit I'm begging you! This has never happened to anyone before their **Transformation**."

"That's true... Now I want to tell more!" Pipit exclaimed.

There was a rustle of bushes near us, _something_ was coming _toward us_.

"What was that sound? It sounds like it's getting closer." Zelda said on the verge on the screaming.

Then I could see it. The glow of eyes, or something like that. They were entirely white, which chilled me.

"What is that thing?" Zelda asked.

"I'll go look at it." Pipit volunteered.

"No way Pipi, you'll get us al killed. Even if Link was weaponless he would still be able to fight better than you. You're just what they call a, _bad fighter_." Zelda giggled.

"And you're telling me this now why?"

"I thought you deserved to know."

" If you think you're so high and mighty, then go look yourself."

"No way, I'll get myself killed. After all I'm just a sweet ol', defenseless, girl."

"You're no sweet girl"Pipit chuckled," You're the damn Fierce Deity reincarnated."

"Um ouch. Is that what you really think of me?" Zelda said.

"Um guys I think we should go." I interrupted.

"Why do you say-"

A pack of Wolfos' erupted from the greenery.

"I'll fight'em off."Pipit declared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for the theater." Zelda muttered as she yanked Pipit into a run.

We sprinted through the forest, trying to get out as fast as possible. A few times. Pipit crashed into some trees.

"The trees love you Pipit!" Zelda cried.

"Shut the hell up!"

_Either we're lost or the trail is longer than I remember._

Behind me I could hear the Wolfos' excited barks and howls.

_Oh goddesses, they're gaining on us._

"Link now would be a good time for your power." Pipit hissed.

"I don't know how to use it dammit!" I shouted, completely exhausted.

"Link help me!" Zelda shrieked, her voice shrill.

I hadn't realized Zelda had fallen behind.

"Why'd you stop Link?"

"Zelda needs help!"I replied and ran off.

"That's suicide! Leave her for the Wolfos'!" he yelled.

"GET LOST!" I bark.

Pipit scampered away.

_Coward,_ I thought.

I spotted Zelda with her leg caught under a tree root. I quickly helped her up and asked," Are you ok? Do you think you can walk?"

She didn't answer, but her face was a clear mask of pain. I surveyed the damage and I could see her ankle was swollen.

"Link you have to leave me, you can't possibly carry me and run." she insisted.

"You don't know my limits Zelda. Today I'm going to push myself to protect the one thing I love."

"WHA?!" Zelda cried, turning crimson.

_Where did I get the nerve to say that? What's been said has been said._

I decided to carry Zelda bridal style so if the Wolfos' were to attack me, at least she had a chance of escaping.

I sped off with her in my arms, smiling at our closeness. She clung to me, I could feel a heat growing in my cheeks.

Somehow the three of us made it out almost unscathed.

_We're going to have a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

Afterword: I did it! Chapter 4 is up. :) The only thing that keep me going was listening to one of my favorite songs: Love with caution by Silverstein. I feel that there's too much dialogue in my story. Or maybe I just feel that way because I had to type it out. Sorry I made this chapter so cheesy, usually I don't write about lovey dovey stuff. Pipit the jerk ditched Zelda to save his own skin. Was there too much tension? Man I made Pipit look pretty bad... Imagine of he asks Zelda out *laughs*. I wonder how old people think I am just based off my writing... Well till next time, BYE!


End file.
